Jardim das Fadas
by Nostradamus da Modernidade
Summary: Era uma vez, uma jovem moça pobre que sonhava em algum dia poder ficar com seu princípe encantado. Mas que tipo de principe amaria uma empregada?


**Disclaimer:** não, Naru-chan e os outros não são meus e eu acho que o mundo é um lugar melhor com as coisas sendo assim. Mas se eles fossem, eu teria meu delorean na garagem e não estaria apavorada treinando para vencer um terrível monstro chamado VESTIBULAR.

**Sugestão:** para lerem essa fic eu indico MUITO a musica "Hana Kagari" da dupla de gemêos ON/OFF. Acham essa musica no Youtube e ouçam-na enquanto leem!

ESTA FANFIC É UM PRESENTE A MINHA FIEL LEITORA **DARKNEE-CHAN**, POR ELA TER ME ALERTADO SOBRE UM PLÁGIO QUE SOFRI. ESTA É MINHA FORMA DE TE AGRADECER, NEE-CHAN!

* * *

**Jardim das Fadas**

_Uma Fanfic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

_-_

"_Era uma vez, há muitos e muitos anos atrás, em um reino muito distante daqui, uma jovem moça muito bonita e muito gentil com todos. No entanto, essa moça era muito pobre e não tinha quase dinheiro algum e por isso nenhum rapaz gostava dela, fazendo com que ela se sentisse desprezada. Apesar disso, ela era feliz naquela sua vida. Entretanto, a linda mocinha sonhava que um dia apareceria um lindo príncipe que amaria ela de verdade e a faria sentir-se realmente feliz e completa em sua vida."..._

A tarde já ia morrendo naquele dia, enquanto uma brisa leve soprava suavemente sobre todo o jardim, enchendo de mais magia o ar daquele céu avermelhado pelo sol que se despedia para voltar no outro dia, enquanto sua irmã lua o substituía junto das damas de honra, as estrelas. O vento balançava as folhas das arvores frondosas e altas que espalhavam-se por toda extensão do jardim, fazendo seu farfalhar parecer com sussurros de uma conversa secreta que contavam umas as outras, envergando-se para perto umas das outras para que ninguém mais os ouvisse. Pétalas de flores desprendiam-se dos pés e voavam soltas pelas correntes de ar, como bailarinas em busca da dança perfeita no compasso daquela valsa hipnotizante e irrecusável da brisa. Uma fonte de pedra enegrecida e desgastada pelo tempo com um cisne de asas abertas borbulhava no meio de todo esse cenário dos sonhos, tendo seu som misturado àquela sinfonia de ruídos e sussurros do pôr-do-sol. Era um lugar mágico e encantado, onde quase podia-se sentir o aroma dos espíritos das flores e das plantas, que durante a noite certamente deveriam sair de seus esconderijos para dançarem sob a luz pálida da lua, onde pareceriam fantasmas místicos de pura energia e magia.

Encostada na grade de pedra da mureta de uma pequena sacada do primeiro andar da mansão dos donos desse imenso e espetacular jardim estava, talvez, a única criatura deprimida daquele lugar. Observando aquela paisagem com seus olhos cor-de-lua, estava Hinata, com os cabelos negros fortemente presos num coque apertado, escondido sob a tiara de pano de seu uniforme de empregada doméstica.

Para ela, aquela paisagem era tão linda como um pedaço do paraíso que os deuses haviam deixado na terra para que os mortais o admirassem, como da mesma forma era tão triste quanto a visão de uma rosa sendo pisoteada pelas botas pesadas da negra ceifeira da morte. Enquanto pensava sobre toda essa tristeza e essa contradição de sentimentos que aquele lugar todo lhe trazia, sentiu o vento tocar seu rosto levemente, como uma caricia de carinho e compaixão por todos seus sentimentos, até mesmo aqueles mais secretos, que ela mantinha cuidadosamente escondidos nas profundezas de seu coração sonhador.

"_Obrigada vento._" – pensou ela, agradecida – "_Mas nem mesmo seu toque gentil pode me fazer sentir melhor._"

As paredes daquela mansão toda a traziam os mais diferentes sentimentos, as mais diversas sensações e lembranças, algumas agradáveis, outras nem tanto assim. Principalmente a noite anterior, da qual ela guardava talvez a lembrança mais especialmente triste de toda sua existência sob as terras do mundo dos homens.

Hinata vivia naquela casa desde que se entendia por gente, sendo sempre o mesmo que era até agora, nunca um posto a mais ou a menos na hierarquia da vida. Sempre fora uma simples empregada. Um dia, haviam já muitos anos desde essa época, sua família já fora rica, uma das mais ricas famílias que já fizeram parte da elite do país. Mas, com o passar dos anos, os negócios dos Hyuuga entraram em decadência e a família fora a ruína, perdendo-se no mundo e ficando na mais pura miséria. Entretanto, a moça havia crescido naquela mansão de paredes brancas e que exalava classe e requinte em cada cômodo, junto dos aromas de lírios e jasmins das roupas de cama e das cortinas de seda das imensas janelas.

Hinata chegou àquela mansão com apenas seis anos, sendo assim criada junto do filho único dos donos, uma criança estranha e adoravelmente alegre demais, com seus olhos azuis como o céu e cabelo loiro como as pétalas dos girassóis, além de um sorriso que parecia grande demais para seu rosto e que amava fazer uma teimosia geniosa por qualquer coisa. O nome do rapaz era Naruto e, apesar de todo esse seu jeito, tinha ficado órfão de pai e de mãe cedo demais para qualquer um, sendo criado pelo tio e pela esposa dele.

Desde que lembrava, por mais fundo que mexesse em suas memórias, Hinata sentia sua historia cruzar-se com a do loiro rapaz Uzumaki, dono da casa. Ele sempre estivera ao lado dela, da mesma forma que ela sempre estivera ao lado dele, desde que se entendiam por gente. Lembrava-se até hoje da expressão dele ao vê-la pela primeira vez, aos seis anos de idade.

O rapaz, na época um menininho teimoso, risonho e que não agüentava mais de dez minutos quieto em um mesmo lugar e com a roupa ainda limpa, vira a menina encolhida de medo daquelas pessoas estranhas atrás da calça de seu pai, o mais novo jardineiro contratado da casa dos Uzumaki. Ao vê-la, imediatamente Naruto puxou a manga da camisa de seu tio e perguntou, em toda a sua ingenuidade de criança de seis anos.

- Tio Jiraya, por que aquela boneca ta andando?

Nunca se esquecera das singelas palavras dele ao vê-la, nem da reação do rapazinho com a resposta do tio.

- Naruto, ela não é uma boneca. – respondeu pacientemente Jiraya, enquanto o pai da menina a colocava na frente do loiro, enquanto Hinata ainda tentava em vão esconder o rosto com o avental branco amarrado na frente de seu vestido com estampa florida, envergonhada e com a face completamente vermelha – Hinata-chan é filha de Hiashi-san, nosso novo jardineiro. Eles vão trabalhar pra nós de agora em diante.

Naruto olhou-a por um momento, enquanto Hinata mantinha apenas os olhos a vista, mirando o chão, envergonhada e assustada, com as pernas tremendo. Em um movimento bobo, o menininho bateu com um dedo no peito de Hinata, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se um pouco e destapar o rosto para encará-lo, sem entender o que ele tinha feito.

- É mesmo! Ela é de verdade, não é boneca! – concluiu Naruto sorrindo, orgulhoso de sua descoberta cientifica.

Depois daquele dia, cada uma de suas lembranças tinha aquele rapaz loiro envolvido de alguma forma. Mesmo quando eram tristes lembranças, como quando Hinata queimara a mão ao imprudentemente encostar em uma panela quente na cozinha aos dez anos, ou ele quebrara o braço ao cair do topo do carvalho do jardim quando tinham sete anos. E quando eram lembranças alegres, era porque, de alguma forma, Naruto estava mais envolvido nos fatos do que apenas como algum espectador, como em seu aniversario de quinze anos, no ano anterior, quando ele invadira o pequeno quarto de empregada que Hinata dividia com outras quatro serventes da casa cantando "Parabéns a você" a plenos pulmões e com um bolo com quinze velas para a aniversariante, às sete horas da manhã.

Cresceram juntos, cada um vendo o outro mudar e sentir que mudavam também a medida que o tempo passava. Hinata deixou de ser uma menina envergonhada ao extremo e com medo de tudo. Continuava discreta, educada e gentil como sempre, além de um tanto quanto envergonhada, mas também se tornara uma jovem bonita, de cabelos longos e negros como a noite e olhos claros como duas perolas, sem medo de trabalho e da vida, que encarava com força de vontade e determinação, não importassem as circunstancias. Naruto também mudara. Não era mais apenas aquele menino bobão e atrapalhado de antes, crescera para se tornar um belo rapaz de vivos olhos azuis, com um corpo forte e cheio de coragem, amigo de todos e muito esperto, apesar de nunca ter perdido aquele seu jeito malandro e brincalhão de sempre.

No fim de tarde magicamente encantador daquele dia em que Hinata estava no balcão da janela, a moça se lembrava de tudo isso mirando as flores do jardim, questionando-se desde quando aqueles gestos doces e amigáveis de Naruto haviam deixado de parecer simplesmente gestos de gentileza para uma empregada querida ou mesmo para uma irmã. Desde quando aqueles gestos haviam passado a ser tão admirados por ela? Desde quando aqueles sorrisos passaram a importar tanto assim para ela, como era importante o sol brilhar toda manhã? Desde quando aquele rapaz havia deixado de ser apenas seu "chefe" para se tornar alvo de seus sonhos? Desde quando a imagem dele vagava por sua mente adormecida vestido como um príncipe, dizendo-lhe mais do palavras de amizade, para sussurrar-lhe juras de amor eterno?

Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que, agora, naquele momento, estava decidida a não sentir mais nada daquilo. Não queria mais olhar para ele e ver mais do que alguém a quem deveria servir. Estava decidida a mudar sua mente, antes que fosse tarde demais para parar seu coração e acabasse por sofrer mais ainda. Mais do que já havia sofrido com a triste visão da noite anterior, a qual fizera Hinata perder o sono e apenas chorar amargamente até que o sol subisse no horizonte.

Antes da noite anterior, havia uma parte de seu coração, certamente a mais insana dele, que lhe dizia que Naruto algum dia ainda poderia amá-la da mesma forma que ela o amava. Em alguma parte de seu pequeno ser, sentia que ele também a amava e que esse amor era mais do que possível, mesmo ela sendo a empregada e ele o dono da casa. Lembrava-se nessas horas de seu primo, Neji, morador de uma cidade próxima. Na infância, muitos haviam chegado a crer que ele gostava de Hinata mais do que como uma prima, mas com o passar dos anos ficou claro que ele apenas queria proteger a pequena jóia de sua família. Neji se tornara mordomo de uma outra casa e hoje estava noivo de sua antiga patroa, uma jovem de descendência chinesa chamada Tenten. Era com base nessa espécie de "conto de fadas" que seu primo tivera a felicidade de viver que ela acreditava poder viver o seu algum dia, tendo Naruto como seu príncipe encantado.

Foi então que _ela_ apareceu.

Uma outra moça chegara a casa, pouco depois do sol se pôr na noite anterior. Não era uma garota vestida naquele uniforme monocromático de tons preto e branco como Hinata ou as outras empregadas da mansão. Uma rica carruagem puxada por dois cavalos castanhos fortes havia parado em frente a entrada principal da casa, onde o mordomo ajudara uma garota a sair de dentro. Chegara acompanhada de uma mulher mais velha, provavelmente sua mãe. Era uma jovem bonita, de cabelos rosados curtos brilhantes e olhos verdes como as esmeraldas de seu maravilhoso colar, que adornava seu colo lindamente, deixando seu decote ainda mais chamativo para olhares. Vestida com o mais belo vestido de seda vermelho que Hinata poderia imaginar, a moça exalava distinção e elegância, sabendo-se que era da nobreza assim que se olhava para sua postura de princesa bem-educada.

Elas se reuniram na grande sala de visitas junto de Jiraya, onde sentaram-se nos sofás vitorianos para conversarem. O dono da casa parecia meio nervoso e constrangido com o fato de seu sobrinho não estar presente. Ele deu ordens para que uma outra copeira levar chá para todos os presentes e a jovem atendeu prontamente, levando uma grande bandeja com três xícaras de chá da mais fina porcelana inglesa para a sala.

Hinata havia ajudado a amiga a levar a pesada bandeja para os convidados, deixando a moça a própria sorte com um sorriso incentivador quando a porta branca de madeira da sala foi aberta sem um rangido. Após sair novamente, ao invés de acompanhar a colega para longe da sala onde estavam os convidados, a jovem Hyuuga teve um súbito ímpeto de imprudência e ficou parada atrás da porta fechada. Do nada, surgiu dentro dela um sentimento estranho e ela não pôde se mexer mais, querendo ouvir nem que fosse só um fiozinho daquela conversa de gente rica e poderosa.

Infelizmente, foi quando Hinata ouviu, escondida atrás da porta da grande, algo que a fez estremecer dos pés à cabeça.

- Desculpe por meu sobrinho ter cometido a indelicadeza de não recebê-la, lady Haruno. – pediu Jiraya, polidamente, tentando esconder a raiva pelo sobrinho não estar ali e ter sumido simplesmente sem dar satisfações durante aquela tarde toda.

- Não há problemas, senhor. – respondeu a jovem, educadamente, da exata maneira como uma dama deve ser.

- Tenho certeza de que quando conhecê-lo vai gostar de Naruto. – disse Jiraya, animado – Acredito que vocês irão se dar bem. Além disso, tanto os Haruno como os Uzumaki fazem grande gosto por esta união em matrimonio entre você e meu sobrinho, não é verdade?

Hinata não quis ouvir mais nada. Amaldiçoou o momento em que desejara permancer ali e ouvir aquela maldita conversa. Correu para longe daquela sala o mais rápido que pôde, trancando-se no quarto e afundando o rosto no travesseiro, onde chorou amargamente a noite inteira, mesmo com o apoio de sua colegas de quarto, que tentaram insistentemente consolá-la por quase duas horas ininterruptas.

Hinata saíra da sacada onde estava e agora andava pelas alamedas de grama baixa entre as flores do jardim, admirando sua delicadeza enquanto sentia o vento novamente em seu rosto, tentando secar suas lagrimas e consolar seus sentimentos, embora isso fosse impossível. Luzes amareladas já acendiam-se nos postes de ferro negro espalhados por entre as arvores para iluminar o jardim durante a noite, dando-lhe agora uma aparência mais encantadora e ao mesmo tempo sombria. Ela olhou as rosas dos canteiros do jardim tristemente, ainda pensando nas palavras que ouvira de Jiraya na noite passada. Doía demais pensar naquilo. Iria perdê-lo. E para sempre.

Sentou-se na beira do chafariz, mirando sua face nas águas que refletiam as nuvens avermelhadas do céu, onde o negrume da noite já começava a tomar conta do céu e as estrelas começavam a brilhar em pontos solitários, distantes umas das outras. Pôs a ponta dos dedos dentro da água, sentindo mais uma onda de tristeza tomar seu coração como uma sombra negra que encobria o sol.

- O que eu esperava? – disse para si mesma, se olhando na água, sentindo lagrimas virem quente a seus olhos imediatamente, turvando-lhe a visão e embargando a voz – O que eu achava que ia acontecer? Ele iria ficar com uma coitada que não tem onde cair morta como eu? Que eu ia ter a mesma sorte de achar alguém especial como o Neji? Que eu iria viver um conto de fadas assim como a Cinderela?

Ela fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem grandes por seu rosto, enquanto começava a soluçar baixinho. Sussurrou, desconsolada.

- Ele merece coisa melhor que a empregada da casa...

De repente e sem que fizesse o mínimo ruído, como se surgido do meio das arvores ou brotado do chão, uma voz soou séria, tirando Hinata de seus pensamentos abruptamente.

- Por que você se acha inferior àquela garota?

Assustada, a jovem levantou-se na hora, fitando os olhos azuis de Naruto, parado na frente dela com a face mais séria que ela jamais havia visto estampada naquele rosto que gostava tanto de rir. As roupas do rapaz estavam meio sujas de barro e pó, parecendo ele mais um mendigo que o Uzumaki rico que era na verdade. As pernas de Hinata tremeram diante daquele olhar penetrante do rapaz a sua frente e ela sentiu que ia cair no chão de joelhos a qualquer momento.

- O-o-o q-q-quê?... – gaguejou ela, apavorada, enquanto lagrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto, embora ela fizesse o possível para manter a face abaixada para que ele não percebesse que ela estava chorando.

- Por que você se acha inferior a Sakura, Hinata? – questionou Naruto novamente.

O rapaz andou para perto de Hinata calmamente, como que com medo de que ela fosse fugir dele a qualquer momento, como um animal acuado. Ele abaixou um pouco seu rosto e olhou os olhos de Hinata melhor, fazendo o coração dela bater mais rápido ainda, enquanto sentia a respiração começar a falhar, como se o ar fugisse de seu peito para bem longe dela.

Todas as palavras pareciam ter sumido da garganta de Hinata, junto com toda sua coragem e força para falar qualquer coisa que fosse para ele. Ela fitava o chão, sem coragem de olhar aqueles olhos azuis que agora a interrogavam sobre seus sentimentos. Dentro de seu peito, seu coração gritava desesperadamente, horrorizado com a possibilidade de ficar longe dele. Mesmo sem voz nenhuma e sem um pingo de coragem dentro de seu ser naquele instante, Hinata tinha vontade de gritar o mais alto que pudesse que o amava. Afirmar com toda impertinência que nenhuma empregada deveria nem imaginar que ele não podia casar com aquela moça com cara de princesa. Queria jogar-se nos braços dele e implorar-lhe para que entendesse seus sentimentos, mesmo que esses talvez não fossem correspondidos. Queria simplesmente emitir um mínimo sussurro baixo e talvez inaudível, mas que fosse o suficiente para que ele soubesse o quanto ela o amava desde pequena.

Mas Hinata não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada. Não teve oportunidade de gritar, nem de afirmar imprudentemente seja lá o que fosse. Não teve maneira nenhuma de jogar-se no chão de joelhos. Nem teve como sussurrar-lhe segredo nenhum.

No exato momento em que ela fez um grande esforço juntou toda a sua coragem para poder levantar o rosto para mirar o rapaz, Naruto foi mais rápido. Num movimento imprevisível, ele passou os braços ao redor de Hinata e aninhou-a em seu peito, abraçando-a com carinho, sentindo ela prender a respiração de espanto e emitir uma exclamação abafada de sobressalto. Ela segurou-se no tecido do peito da camisa branca dele, puxando-a levemente e segurando-se com força para não cair no chão graças as pernas amolecidas de susto e surpresa. Uma maravilhosa surpresa.

- Nunca mais diga isso, Hinata. – pediu ele, a voz sussurrante próxima do ouvido de Hinata, fazendo-a estremecer e corar mais ainda, sentindo o coração dele bater mais rápido sob seu peito. Pela primeira vez, sua voz não soava apenas doce. Pela primeira vez ela soava realmente como uma ordem – Nunca mais diga que é inferior a alguém. Eu te proíbo disso.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lagrimas salgadas novamente, enquanto ela sentia seu coração quase bater na garganta. Seu corpo todo tremia por estar tão perto daquele rapaz que a tanto tempo queria ter a seu lado e por quem por tantas noites havia sonhado ser tomada nos braços daquela maneira.

O aperto dos braços de Naruto ao redor do corpo da garota tornou-se mais forte, quando ele disse, sorrindo levemente e aproximando mais ainda os lábios do ouvido dela, tocando-o enquanto falava com a voz carinhosamente doce.

- Você ainda se lembra do que eu disse na primeira vez que nos vimos? – ele riu baixinho, afastando-se um pouco dela e afrouxando o abraço. O loiro fitou Hinata diretamente nos olhos, sem desvencilhar os braços de torno da cintura da jovem.

Aqueles olhos azuis cintilantes estavam cravados nos olhos alvos de Hinata com o mesmo brilho que teriam os de alguém que chegou ao fim do arco-íris e encontrou o pote de ouro como recompensa. Seus rostos estavam a menos de um palmo de distancia um do outro, a respiração descompassada de Hinata indo de encontro a calma respiração tranqüila de Naruto. Ele pousou uma mão na face dela delicadamente, acariciando a pele corada de Hinata amavelmente e sorrindo suavemente.

- Da primeira vez que eu te vi, eu achei que era uma boneca que andava. Hoje eu já não acho mais isso. – ele sorriu mais ainda e apertou os olhos, sentindo-a com os olhos fixos nos seus próprios – Hoje eu sei que você é na verdade um anjo. Um anjo que se perdeu no caminho pro céu e veio parar aqui na minha casa.

Hinata sentiu uma pontada no coração e abaixou o rosto rapidamente, sentindo mais lagrimas subirem-lhe aos olhos e derramarem-se por sua face. Algumas lágrimas bateram na mão do rapaz, molhando-a com a materialização física da profunda tristeza que a garota trazia escondido dentro dela havia anos. Naruto não gostou nem um pouco de ver aquela face bonita tão entristecida. Não gostava de ver aquele rosto sofrendo, gostava de vê-lo estampado com seu sorriso gentil, que ela distribuía a todos do mundo sem cobrar ou esperar nada em troca.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Hinata, secando-lhe as faces gentilmente.

- Ei, ei. Shh, shh. – disse ele, secando os olhos de Hinata como quem seca as lágrimas de uma criança. Com a voz alegre de sempre perguntou - Sabe onde eu estava ontem?

Hinata apenas meneou a cabeça com os olhos ainda fechados e esforçando-se para parar de chorar.

- Eu fugi e me escondi. Fui pro meio da floresta, pra aquela região onde eu e você brincávamos quando éramos pequenos, lembra? – ele pareceu ficar triste, continuando – Não queria encontrar aquela outra garota, a Sakura. Sabe, ouvi dizer que ela também ama outra pessoa, e que ia casar só porque a família dela mandou. Eu não quero isso nem pra mim, quanto mais para os outros.

Naruto levantou o rosto da garota com um gesto delicado, apoiando um dedo sob seu queixo e fazendo assim com que Hinata olhasse para ele novamente. A garota ainda tinha os olhos avermelhados pelas lagrimas de antes, mas já não chorava mais. Ela não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Ele havia dito que Sakura _também_ amava outra pessoa? Se ele dissera isso dessa forma, queria dizer que ele mesmo, Naruto, amava alguém. Não era possível que fosse verdade!

- Mas... mas... Naruto... eu... – disse Hinata melancolicamente com a voz entrecortada e gaguejante – Eu sou só... uma empregada. Você merece... merece... uma princesa.

Naruto sorriu e abriu a mão inteira, pousando-a sobre a face de Hinata com uma caricia meiga. O rapaz aproximou seu rosto do dela, ficando a menos de dois dedos do rosto totalmente corado da jovem. O aperto do braço de Naruto ao redor da cintura de Hinata tornou-se mais forte, colando seus corpos e fazendo-a estremecer da cabeça aos pés.

Os olhos azuis dele já não estavam mais pousados nos alvos olhos cor-de-lua de Hinata. Naruto fitava os lábios rosados entreabertos de Hinata com seus olhos semicerrados. Era como se os lábios dela convidassem os dele inconscientemente, um convite com anos de desejo. Seus narizes se tocaram e Hinata fechou os olhos, sentindo a pele de seu rosto contra a pele do rosto dele, ambas arrepiadas pelo toque uma da outra.

Com a voz rouca, Naruto sussurrou, fazendo o coração de Hinata dar o maior salto de alegria dentro de seu peito, um instante antes do convite de seus lábios ser aceito e eles se unirem delicadamente em um beijo suave e tranqüilo, cheio de amor e sentimento.

- Você É a minha princesa.

Os lábios dos dois se tocaram hesitantes e delicadamente, em um beijo calmo onde todos os seus medos e anseios foram esquecidos. O mundo pareceu ser apagado por um minuto, quando os dois suavemente sentiam-se as únicas e mais felizes pessoas do mundo.

Uma brisa fria da noite varreu o jardim, fazendo as folhas sussurrarem mais alto umas com as outras animadamente, como se segredassem entre si sobre aquela cena de amor que presenciavam. Pétalas de rosas voaram com o vento em volta dos dois jovens apaixonados, enquanto a luz da lua já brilhava mansamente no céu, ainda acompanhada de lampejos de sol avermelhados nas nuvens rosadas. Mesmo que a brisa que soprasse por ali e que novamente tirava as flores para dançar fosse fria, ali, aninhada nos braços de Naruto e tendo seus lábios tomados pelos dele, Hinata não sentia frio nenhum. Sentia-se aquecida e protegida de tudo, não importava o que fosse.

Nenhum dos dois não sabia, naquele momento, o que iria acontecer a seguir. Não sabiam se iriam poder ficar juntos, sendo ele o patrão e ela a empregada da casa. Não sabiam se poderiam se casar com o consentimento de suas famílias. Não sabiam se poderiam ficar ali ou se teriam de fugir de cidade para poderem ficar juntos sem infortúnios.

Apesar de todas essas incertezas que Hinata, a empregada, e Naruto, o rico rapaz, tinham dentro um do outro, no fundo eles sentiam que tudo iria ficar bem. Afinal, aquele era um conto de fadas. Era o seu conto de fadas. E nas historias de contos de fadas, o final, felizmente, sempre é o mesmo.

"_E então, a jovem e linda moça abraçou seu amado príncipe encantado e os dois montaram em seu cavalo branco, galopando para longe de tudo que era mal, com uma imensa alegria em seu coração._

_E então eles viveram felizes para sempre._

_FIM"_

FIM

* * *

**\o/\/o FALA AÍ, POVO!! \o/\o/**

Essa fanfic, como eu disse lá em cima, é primeiramentea a minha maneira de demonstrar meu sincero agradecimento a minha querida Darknee-chan, que me avisou que minha fanfic de mais sucesso (e da qual eu tenho o maior orgulho, sem falsa modéstia) "A Soberana das Trevas" havia sido plagiada por uma guria infeliz de um tal site Nyaah! (ou algo assim, sei lá). Nee-chan me disse e juntas nos denunciamos a filha da mãe, que eu espero do fundo do meu coraçãozinho que alguem a transforme em um porquinho-da-índia e a use como cobaia para estudos cientificos! Ò.Ó

A fic tambem é uma maneira de matar a saudade de voces, meus leitores, enquanto eu não atualizo Devil Fox (que a essa hora se pah já criou teia de aranha o.o) e a propria Soberana, que está me matando a pau! Dois sonhos MEGA detalhados (como é do meu feitio) e umas quatro cenas de lutas, sendo que uma é aquela que eu quero que seja APOTEÓTICA! Siiiim, esperem por Soberana porque esse proximo capitulo vai ser algo!

Para essa fic, eu imaginei ela a partir do encerramento da série Buck (ou Jibaku-kun, chame como quiser) e na propria musica do On/Off. Tambem adorei fazer essa pequena mudancinha, já que sempre vejo nas fics a Hinata ser a rica princesinha e o Naruto ser o cara pobretão e chinelo. Que tal ficou essa minha mudança? Ficou boa? Me mandem reviews ou emails dizendo isso! =D

Bom, eu acho que era isso! Leiam ela e me mandem um review, por favor! Não vai arrancar seus dedos e nem matá-los, além de fazer este pequeno ser quase congelado de frio aqui no RS uma pessoa muuuuuuuito feliz! *cara de gatinho do Shrek 2 pedindo esmola*

Um abração a todos vocês e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** uma historia sobre amores e flores com final feliz. Eu acredito sinceramente que um dia tambem viverei a minha. E eu espero sinceramente que vocês algum dia vocês tambem vivam.

Ah sim, sim! Estou pensando de mudar meu nick pra outra coisa! Aceito sugestões! =D Mandem mandem!


End file.
